Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers are thin strands of glass capable of transmitting the signals over long distances with very low loss.
Optical networks often employ wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) or dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) to increase transmission capacity. In WDM and DWDM networks, a number of optical channels are carried in each fiber at disparate wavelengths. Network capacity is based on the number of wavelengths, or channels, in each fiber and the bandwidth, or size of the channels. In WDM, DWDM and other optical networks, microelectro-mechanical switches (MEMS), arrayed waveguide gratings (AWGs), interleavers, and/or fiber gratings (FGs) are typically used to add and drop traffic at network nodes and to multiplex and demultiplex traffic at network nodes.